


Dimming Pain

by ReefStarStorys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, But also do, Confusion, Cops, Crushes, F/F, Forehead Kisses, I couldn't stop myself, Idiots, Pain, Slow death?, Warehouse, don't read it, its sad im sorry, kisses in general, uhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: The slow, torturous tingle and feelings they shared made it kind of interesting to be stuck in a where house maybe-dying.But they were together.





	Dimming Pain

“This was a bad idea.” I chuckled, coughing and looking over to her, she didn’t respond for a second, but blinked and met my eyes, nodding. “How do you feel?” I managed, crawling a bit closer. “I’m really sorry.”

“Like SHIT.” She growled, but her eyes blinked sleepily. “I… jeez Lapis I’m scared. Is this gonna kill us? I can barely move…” She breathed heavily. “I can barely THINK.” She looked at me with unfocused eyes. “Why?”

“I didn’t know. How was I supposed to know?” I murmured. I should’ve been more careful. Now we might die because I didn’t double check. She might die because of me. The guilt washed over me, and I tried to move my legs, but stopped when pain shot up my leg. I couldn’t feel my feet.

“I’m sorry, Peridot” I muttered, wanting to go back and undo everything from today.

“No, no you’re right, You couldn’t have known, Lapis. Calm down. We aren't gone yet. I think we still have time, yeah?” She shifted a bit. “I want to like… talk. We didn’t ever talk much.”

“Not enough.” I corrected. “I don’t think we ever talked enough. Mostly about our job.”

“Our job sucks.” Peridot chuckled, wincing when her body jerked in pain. “We had the right to complain about it. And yeah. Not enough.” She paused, then looked at me with a small playful smile. “I wish I’d met your cat.” We laughed a bit quieter, and together this time. It made me smile.

“Pumpkin would love you. Warning though; He jumps onto your shoulders. Doesn't matter if your a stranger or not.” Peridot smiled, her eyelids falling a bit, but she blinked and furrowed her brows, focusing back on me.

I moved my heavy hand to her cheek. “I like you.” I smiled, too tired to even feel embarrassed. “You know. A lot. You’re adorable when you rant. I never dared say it. I’m more of a coward than you think, despite my stunts.”

“Well…” She sighed. “Took you long enough, you idiot.” She reached up and grabbed my wrist. “I like you too. You’re a lovely chaotic lesbian.”

“Would it be cheesy to say that I’m glad to be… maybe-dying with you?” I smiled cheekily, and she chuckled. We went silent for a bit, but we met eyes again and I heard her whimper.

“Lapis I don’t want to die... “ Her sad eyes sent a sad pang into my chest, and I moved closer, wrapping my arm over her shoulder. “I don’t. I… Lapis I don’t want to. I want to live. And I want us to wake up tomorrow, together, and go... on a date or something! I want to have pumpkin between us as we sleep. I’m so scared. What if there is nothing? What if-” She choked into a sob, and I moved my head a bit more to kiss her closed eyes.

“I know, Peri. I know. But we are together now, yeah?” I pulled her close the best to my ability, my legs numb. “We still have a chance. Don’t panic. Just… Tell me something about you. Something I don’t know.”

She let out a shaky breath then opened her eyes with an equally shaky smile. “I do art. Sometimes. I had just started doing paintings. Mostly sketches. I did one of you once.” She thought for another second. “And I like to mess with computers. I’m good with tech. But I mean… you kinda knew that.”

“Yeah.” I murmured, my lips against her forehead as I tried to kiss her fear away. “I bet they’re good. You’re a perfectionist. I doubt you’d keep it unless it met the bar.” I felt the numbness creep into my lower stomach, and despite my worry, I moved to meet her eyes again, brushing her hair from her face.

“You’re unfair you know.” She muttered, and I raised a brow. “You’re stunning. Beautiful. Thin and tan and with good hair and bright eyes. You walk around with confidence and that sassy snark you often let out.” She seemed to get quieter, but she shook her head, moving forward a bit into my touch. “I didn’t think you’d like me.”

“And for once you were wrong.” I smiled. “Miss smarty pants.” I wanted to choke, because my belly stung with pain, and it showed on my face. “But I uh… I like that. You’re really smart. And REALLY cute.”

“It’s getting worse.” she whispered, meeting my eyes. “10, maybe 15 minutes?”

“Don’t think about it yet.” I hastened. “Just…” I furrowed my brows, looking at her. “Can I kiss you? I mean… actually kiss you?” I ignored the feeling in my chest. 

“Please.” She murmured, tears pricking at her eyes again. She moved forward first though, meeting my lips gently, but it hardened quickly, and I moved my tingling arms to her face, cupping her cheeks. It was warm and perfect and I wish I’d done it a hell of a lot sooner than now.

We didn’t stop. Just kept kissing, and murmuring things we liked about each other. The slow painful creeping of numbness creeping closer and closer, my hands falling limp and Peridot noticing immediately. The talking stopped. What else was there to say.

When it reached my neck, I finally broke, tearing up and meeting her fluttering eyes. “Peridot…” She gave a pained breath, looking at me, and I tensed my jaw. 

I was about to speak, when red and blue lights flashed outside, casting the shadows over her face, and more fear appearing there, tears spilling down both our cheeks. I somehow leaned to kiss her mouth gently one last time, as black closed in on my vision.

I didn’t get to say what I wanted. But apparently Peridot gathered what little strength she had; much more then I would have ever expected when we met 6 years ago. And spoke, quiet and soft and loving and everything I had ever wanted. Just as I took my last painful gulp of oxygen.

“...See you on the other side, Lapis.”


End file.
